Repo The Genetic Opera After the Opera
by JadedSweetness
Summary: Repo the Genetic Opera is such an amazing movie but it left me feeling Hollow inside....I was disappointed that there was no conclusion so I'm making one of my own. I hope it's alright, I'm completely new to fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Here are my thoughts on what should happen after Innocent Shilo leaves the Genetic Opera...keep in mind I'm a total Newbie...Cheers

Shilos Journal:

So I finally get to go out and what happens? My father is unmasked as a dreaded Repo Man, Nathan Wallace will forever be remembered as a murderer, I think my decision  
to no longer go by my last name is a good one; it worked for those ancient singers in the 20th century right? The one who mocked that Virgin from the Bible and who was that one guy....Stung? mm it was something to do with a bug that's all I remember. So yea not only that, which will so give me a reputation on the street which will now be my stomping grounds, but I find out he murdered my mother AND poisoned me. Great what a wonderful night, at least I don't have to take those nasty tasting pills anymore, maybe eventually my hair will grow back too. I had Rotti's driver take me back to my tomb, of course I mean my home. And it is MY house now isn't it? Odd I guess I don't have to sneak around anymore I still might use the old tunnels though, they feel more like home than the sitting room does. I'll have to get some help making it seem homier. First things first, time to look up a friend; I wonder where he is right now?

Two days after the Opera News Headline:

Amber Sweet takes over GeneCo. Will she use all its profits for "cutting edge" services?

Tagline reference: Zydrate Addiction meetings held every Thursday

Walking around this city is a guessing game of what's in that puddle? I purposely wear the highest boots I can manage to walk in without breaking an ankle. I still don't know how Amber walks around in those tiny stiletto heels without falling on her face, to bad she wouldn't fall and poke a hole in that vacant head of hers....the added air flow might just circulate any last decaying brain cell into triggering. Right, since she had to pick her face up off of the auditorium floor she's been a lot less public, maybe actually going through her fathers' papers and doing real business. Who knows? Not that I care. She's not who I'm searching for anyway. I'm looking for GraveRobber, to ask his opinion, maybe ask him if he wants some company. After all out of my small circle of acquaintances he's still alive. My mother died the night of my birth, my Godmother was killed by Rotti (even though she pulled out her own eyes, he's the one that impaled her on the rode iron fence), my father was killed by Rotti, and Rotti himself was killed by an illness that ate at him.

Oddly prophetic, he was a cancer to those in his life; he infected his children with his own evil. Not that I don't blame them for their own stupidity but really, look at what they had for an example. I had only my father, the part of him that he allowed me to see in my sterile and hospital light bedroom, and later when he laid covered in blood in my arms letting me feel his love for the first, truest, and last time.

I turn down a dark cloaked alley. It's almost time for the Zydrate Addicts Support group to be finished, I assume GraveRobber will be there he gets his best sales after meetings. There's nothing like longingly talking about a drug to make one want to buy it as soon as you see it. I think its sick and horrible of him but even I laugh at the lengths an addict with go to get their fix. One time I saw a beautiful blue haired girl crawling around on her hands and knees barking like a dog to get her fix. GraveRobbers convoluted logic makes me laugh and laughter is in short supply for me....so I'll get MY fix anywhere I can. Hm I wonder who is a worse addict.

My musings are stopped by the sound of raspy laughter and a sickening mewing sound. Ugh, I believe I found him. He can cause women make all sorts of sounds, so I've been told...shutter. I back up so that I'm in the deepest shadow of the alley and let him conclude his business. He's standing across the street talking with some simpering addict whose running her long talon like fingernails up and down his jacket. Ick, I'll have to  
offer him some cloth spray to take out the scent of whatever is under those ugly claws. They are at least 2 inches long and curl inward a little, painted red with tiny jewels on them. The rest of her is pretty trashy, her hair looks like it hasn't been washed or combed in a year and is hanging around her face in a puffy halo of tangles. Looking at her face I wonder if her nails are the reason that her makeup is so thick and clashes. I would say that Clash would be my nickname for her. She's wearing a lime green fur coat with purple spots, a black corset that shows off her chest replacement scars, and neon blue leggings topped off with Hot Pink 4 inch Heels that I'm sure Amber would be envious of, snicker, that tells you about Ambers personal style (or lack there of).Apparently my snickering caught GraveRobbers attention because he looks up from his hood eyed client and gave me a sheepish grin. I roll my eyes and cross my arms over my chest. Waiting for him is going to be a huge past time I'm betting.

I lean against the brick wall and study my own black painted fingernails. Flawless as usual, when you are locked up as much as I used to be you get to be pretty perfect at small vain tasks like nail painting and boot lacing. I smile at the though I might not have a lot of life experiences but at least I still have all of my original organs. I hear GraveRobber smother a chuckle in my direction and then the tell tale swoosh of a certain mechanical object injecting glowing blue heaven into Clashes "anatomy". She moans so low even I blush and I hear GraveRobbers heavy footsteps coming up to me. When I open my eyes he's standing in front of me with a sly smirk on his face. "Hey kid. I was wondering when I would get graced with your presence again." I'm about to reply when I hear a boom behind him, we both look in the direction of the noise. Oppsie, Clash is face first in a deep puddle, she's bubbling nicely.

I roll my eyes and growl, "Lets get out of here. You did your job." I pull on his hand and drag him behind me ignoring the fact that he's laughing at me. I'll get him back for that later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three Months Later......

"All right you asked me to do this for you and if you don't stop moving around I will insert your Zydrate gun in a very unpleasant spot...so SIT STILL!" GraveRobber throws his head back and roars with laughter making me grab for the fingernail polish bottle before it could land on my purple and black tights. GraveRobber stills his laugher after he sees the look of murderous rage in my eyes. "Ok Kid, I'm sorry. Seriously I'll be a good boy until you're done. For what it's worth you do a great job. You know if you want to make some extra money you could do my girls nails. Turning tricks is hard on em I've been told."

I can't help myself I hiss at him and continue to apply my perfect pitch black polish on his fingernails." Your girls....can do their own nails. I'm doing yours because you are always asking me to because you think I won't. Now I only have one finger left then you have to sit still while they dry as well." I smirk with satisfaction as he groans, ever the drama queen.

"So while I have you as a captive for at least the next five minutes. What did you do in your life before you became the GraveRobber we all love to hate?" He sweetly smiles at me and eases back in his chair being careful not to dare mare my hard work on his large manly nails. "Well since you have opened your home to me and give me so many hours of entertainment I can answer your question." Yes He is living with me in my Tomb Home; Now that I'm not sequestered to my room the house is so big and empty. He makes the transition into life a bit easier, and he actually teaches me about how to live without being taken advantage of. Also, let's face it, he is very handsome. A girl can't help but to dream right? His long hair is matted with different colors and his thick heeled black combat boots never seem to track in mud. He has three or four different trench coats he wears around and a lot of leather pants and mock poetry shirts. Sigh, if only he wasn't so annoying all the time and was about hmm 13 years younger.

GraveRobber expertly reaches out and pushes on the end of my nose, "I simply refuse to talk if you aren't going to listen so snap out of it." I shake my head and blush mumbling an apology. He smiles and gets comfortable again. "I was born in the city. My parents were both pretty decent people. Unfortunately they both got sick once the sickness came around and they had to get transplants. I believe my mother was up to her 5th kidney before she passed away….." I must have made a noise because he looked at me thoughtfully. "Don't worry she died in her sleep neither of my parents were taken by a RepoMan, there isn't any danger that your father caused either of them any harm. As a matter of fact I believe your father might have been a doctor to my mother at one point." He seemed to get a little teary so I politely lowered my eyes to my tights and tried to straighten the stripes. When he cleared his throat I looked up.

He smiled and motioned for me to sit closer to him. I moved to the ottoman at his feet and leaned on him, wondering just how much he had went through in his life. He began to stroke my wig. "My mother had hair the color of yours. And huge blue eyes that my father seemed to be in love with. She died when I was three years old. My father was never the same after she passed. He got into Z hardcore and started to get surgery after surgery to try to make himself into someone who didn't feel the pain of losing his wife anymore...But he was as good of a father as he could be. He never hit me or was cruel. He however did die when I was 14 and all of my parents estate went to pay off their Organ Debts. That's how I ended up on the streets. Making a living how I could. I got taken in by some street people and was taught how to fend for myself. And that's how I come before you. The End."

I take his warm dry hand in mine and check the nails on it. Dry, and perfect like usual. I kept a hold of his hand and looked into his eyes. "Thank you for sharing. I guess I understand a little bit better why you act how you do to the addicts. I just thought you were sympathetic because it's a way to make good money." He puts our joined hands on his chest over his slow beating heart. "I am wounded you would think that I'm only kind to others for money!" He winked at me and placed a soft kiss on my forehead….

Alright romantic people snap out of it. If this were a romance story GraveRobber would throw himself at my feet and profess undying love for me. He would renounce his life of crime and beg to start an existence of purity and all encompassing devotion……RIGHT! Didn't happen. The second his lips touched my forehead the secret door from my mothers crypt opened and none other than Amber Sweet rushed in on her ridiculously high heels panting from exertion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ah…Let the drama begin. Amber Sweet, there is so much to be said about the spoiled little gitt. To recap she is the youngest Largo Child and the only girl. She changed her name to Amber Sweet because she wanted to be an Opera Singer, or at least did until Blind Mag officially died. Amber's one big chance on the stage left her feeling a little, shall we say, disenchanted with performing. She actually has yet to set foot on the stage again. Thankfully for our ears! Her big night she was completely off key and this could actually be due to bad voice in general but, I think a big part of it was the fact the she just had a face surgically constructed and the hot stage lights made it slide off. I know it still makes me chuckle to think of it but if you mention it in front of her boy does she blow up! Of course sometimes I love doing that, I know I'm evil. What do you expect?

As soon as Amber got in the living room and caught her breath she started to gag. "Oh gross!!!! What are you two doing? I walk in and see you two all cozy like this! I think I might have to get a new set of eyes put in, I don't think I can keep ones that have seen such filth!" Of course GraveRobber thinks this is the funniest thing he's ever heard and starts cackling. I get up and scowl at both of them. I primly straighten my skirt and smooth it over my tights waiting for the laughter and gagging to subside. 10 minutes later I'm about to invoke the wrath of the devil to make them stop when GraveRobber looks up at me and stops laughing. He nudges Amber with the toe of his boot since she has fallen to the floor at his feet making noises like an animal. "Amber I'd stop if I were you. Shi looks like she is going to go meltdown on us. Trust me you DON"T want to see that!" He's referring to the one time I've completely lost it on him.

When I first offered to let GraveRobber move in with me I laid down some ground rules they are the following:

~Come and go as you please but always lock up either way

~Don't bring strange people (men or women) home you can do your business elsewhere I don't run a brothel

~No stealing and selling of any of my property unless I tell you to get rid of it for me

~And most importantly NO drugs in or around my house EVER EVER

The first month of our cohabitation GraveRobber made the mistake of bringing his stash of Z into my house to portion it out for his clients. Let's just say the fit I had over it made all the little glass vials shatter and he lost a lot of money over not listening to my rules. He now has a permanent partner who handles the actual drug storage for him and hence makes sure that the drugs never have to come into our home again.

Amber sobers up pretty fast once she sees that GraveRobber is actually scared. I might be 17 but I sure am forceful when I feel like it. As a matter of fact I've been getting more and more so as time goes by. Sometimes I wonder if I might end up having another personality like my father did, of course he did it to deal with the stress of having to be Rottis laky and hired killer. But I digress.

After hiccupping a few times Amber sits on my vacated ottoman and tries to drape herself across GraveRobbers knees. Thankfully he shot her a look of disgust and with the grace and agility of a dancer hopped up from his chair and stood by the fireplace. Amber huffed a bit and moved to sit in his chair arranging her fluffy red skirts around her legs. I cleared my throat impatiently. "Well Amber what do you want? Just because you know how to use the secret tunnels doesn't mean that you can use them to barge in whenever you feel like it." Amber rolled her eyes at me. The last time I saw her they were a sky blue color, tonight they are a hazy purple that I was actually envious of. She caught me looking and fluttered her fake eyelashes at me, seems everything on her is synthetic. "Since you asked so nicely I'll tell you….I'm bored!" She uttered this statement with such severity you would think she just pronounced herself dieing of as serious illness, vanity apparently not being deadly (unfortunately).

GraveRobber sighed and wagged his eyebrows at me clueing me in that he was going to play with Amber a bit. I wasn't in the mood. I shook my head at him and squared my shoulders at her, "Amber I appreciate that with your father gone you are in a position of no longer being the spoiled brat princess who needs to ask daddy for everything. You are now the queen of an empire and I know that responsibility can be taxing at times. But obviously if you are bored you are giving your brothers way to much control of the company and need to get on your feet and do something with your life." Amber is used to my pep speeches, since her fathers fall and her rise to corporate head she has been frequenting the same spots as GraveRobber and I. She actually fallows us around like a lost puppy dog, minus the drool unless she has had a lot of Z then the drool observation is null and void.

GraveRobber and Amber begin to have a conversation about the newest operations that GeneCo is advertising and my eyes begin to glaze over. Sometimes I think she only comes around to get ideas from him. If he could only use his powers for good instead of evil…….but then again why fight the dark side they have cookies! Speaking of I realize that I'm famished. Unfortunately GraveRobber is a horrible cook and I'm still learning since I wasn't allowed in the kitchen until my father's demise. I come back with a box of some sort of crackers and a glass of water. Not exciting but it will do until I learn how to cook better. My blackened meat lump is still in the ice box waiting for GraveRobber to laugh at, eventually it will happen.

I return to the living room to find Amber and GraveRobber arguing over which is classier spinal replacement or eye reconstruction and am suddenly no longer hungry. I left the crackers and water on the table next to GraveRobber and he nods and smiles at me for a second while Amber is making a point about how a straight spine is so trashy compared to rainbow colored ocular implants. I shake my head and walk upstairs to retire to my room. Funny when I was stuck in there I didn't think I would ever get out, but now that I have my choice of rooms to explore I find I want the solitude it offers more and more.

Funny how things change and stay the same simultaneously isn't it?


	4. Chapter 4

Did you ever have one of those days where you know before you get out of bed that you should just stay there? Today is defiantly one of those days. I awoke to my right eyelid being pried apart by sharp manicured red nails. I tried to shove the offending hand away but was rewarded with a sharp swat to my backside. I growled and opened my already sore eye to see Amber standing over my bed smiling vacantly at me. Her eyes held the glazed over look I was beginning to suspect was genetically natural to her. This look was usually a Harold to me being asked to perform a favor for her. I grunted and rolled over to my back trying to stretch, I had only been asleep for 5 hours. After telling Amber to leave my room by way of a threat to her surgical perfection she left me whistling happily as she bounced down the stairs. I sat up rubbing the sleep gingerly from my eyes and got out of my cozy bed. Knowing Amber I would most likely be sent on a search for one of her brothers or some similar situation, so traveling cloths would be in order. By that I mean nothing anywhere remotely like the fashion crimes Amber inflicts on society. Have you every tried to maneuver through the 3 inch deep puddles of sewage in the cities underbelly in 5 inch Mary Jane black leather pumps? If you have to think about that then obviously you haven't. My closet offered a wide selection of cloths for all occasions even though I was only allowed in my bedroom prison/sanctuary and not allowed traipse into social situations until I gained my freedom. I decided to throw on a pair of thick heeled worn black leather boots that went up to my knees, black tights, a grey wrap around mini skirt with black strips, and a black halter-top with a fitted leather jacket. Of course my jacket housed many pockets bother outer and inner so that if I had to hide any objects I could do so without carrying a shoulder bag. To many of the seedy inhabitants of the city shoulder bags screamed meant shop here! Being mugged is not a great time and after having to kick many idiots in the privates I really didn't feel like fighting anymore. Best to take the temptation away.

After putting on my straight black wig I made my way reluctantly downstairs. GraveRobber was sitting on the floor reading the Daily Slice (an underground gossip rag) and laughing. I stood over him and he turned the magazine so I could see the article that was making him cackle. I came face to face with a full page spread about Amber Sweets newest decision as the "Head" of GeneCO. Apparently Amber has decided to endorse the study of the soul and the possibility of soul implants. Through my deep haze of cynicism even I chuckled. I smiled at GraveRobber as he dryed his leaking eyes, "Maybe she is trying to medically come up with a way to get what she apparently was born without?" GraveRobber said breathlessly. I giggled and felt eyes staring at me. Of course Amber was right behind me and if looks could kill we would have both been dead and nothing but ash on the floor. Amber smiled stretching her deep purple lips so much I thought they would split, "So I take it that your little Rag is making fun of me again. It really doesn't matter to me what people like you think. It's a good idea, and it could bring new life to the company. I have Daddies doctors working on it right now." I smiled at Ambers haunty expression, "That's just great. Now what did you force me to wake up for? Not all of us can go without sleep and still function you know." GraveRobber got up and stood behind me waiting to see just what request Amber had for me. Oddly enough Amber actually looked abashed, "Well I have something for you and I couldn't wait for you to wake up because I have a meeting with the doctors about my soul project." I blinked in surprise and nodded, "Alright well lay it on me then? If you don't need me to get something for you or find someone then what is it that's going on?" Amber cleared her throat and went to the front door and let someone in. Amber never has guests in my home, even her brothers know better than to darken my doorstep, so I stood shocked waiting for an explanation.

After the door was shut I was able to see the new figure in the room. A woman stood there looking worriedly from me to Amber. Through a veil her eyes flitted to GraveRobber and widened, GraveRobber actually gasped, I assumed in shock as well. The stranger took off a large leather trench coat and revealed a curvy thick body clad in black and silver. She wore a simple black corset with silver lacing and a swirling pattern along its sides, a black flowing skirt that stopped at the top of calf high leather combat boots. A cameo necklace almost identical to my own rested in the soft v of her cleavage which was rising faster and faster as she stood in the doorway. Black fishnet stockings went up her arms and were the only adornment besides the cameo except for her veiled black traveling hat. Amber growled low in her throat and turned to the stranger, "Have you had enough time to look at each other? And are you going to take your hat off! I have important things to do and need to get new tongue today I'm sick of mine. So can we get on with this please?" I heard a slight snicker under the veil as the stranger lifted it.

I came face to face with familiar features that were alien to me. An oxymoron I know but it's the only way to explain it. She had my fathers smile, it was slight at the moment but she had his thin lips on her pale face. And there was a look in her eyes that had me stuck to the floor. A look my father gave me when he was saying he loved me, the same bitter sweet look that was in his eyes the night he died in my arms. She had deep penetrating blue eyes that seemed to shine with internal light and softly curling sandy blond hair sweeping past her shoulders. She took a hesitant step forward and extended her hand, "My name is Desdemona Wallace, my father and yours were brothers. I wanted to meet my cousin, I hope that you don't mind me intruding like this." At this point I had to sit down, surprise I was to stunned to stay standing……

GraveRobber helped me sit in a chair before I fell to the floor, thankfully his focused curiosity broke when he heard me make a small strangled noise in the back of my throat and he moved accordingly. Now that I didn't have to worry about falling face first into the hardwood floor I took an even closer look at her face. Desdemona was beautiful, she was 5' 6 and actually womanly, she wasn't largely overweight but she was curvy and filled out. Her face was made up lightly with powder, light black eyeliner, and sliver shimmer on her eyelids. From the looks of it whatever lipstick she had on was chewed off along with a layer of the skin on her lips. She looked very nervous, she was shifting from foot to food and wringing her hands in front of her. Amber sighed loudly and tapped the toe of her ridiculously high heeled shoe, "Honestly do I have to do this? It's your house are you going to offer her a seat or kick her out or what? I have a car waiting in front for me but If I have to take her back I'm going to be late!" Desdemona sighed, "Really Amber you act like a spoiled child instead of a woman. I can take care of myself go ahead and leave. Thank you for contacting me about my cousins whereabouts and how to find her. And thank you for the help getting her. But you can leave now." GraveRobber smirked and extended his hand to her. Desdemona smiled and took it hesitantly blushing, I wonder what the blushing is about? "My name is GraveRobber care to have a seat?" He looked at her with avid interest almost pleading at her to sit. "Alright, I would love to thank you. And please both of you call me Dez." Amber made a strange gagging noise while she stared at Dez and GraveRobber and rolled her eyes in my direction "Well isn't that interesting. Have fun with those two. I hope you don't mind Shilo but, well with me and GraveRobber being your only family now….well I thought you needed a better example to help shape your life….." I stared at Amber with my mouth hanging open, this was the only time she had ever thought of someone else's feelings…Odd. Amber shook her head as if she was trying to clear her thoughts and made her face blank and glassy, "Well I'm off to get a new tongue and take a meeting. Maybe ill pop on later and show you I think ill get a black one this time with a green stud." I smiled and waved her away…"Have fun with that Amber, and thanks." Amber flouted out the door and slammed it. I looked at Dez and GraveRobber who were still smiling at each other….Time to learn about family. Great like I didn't have enough drama in my nonexistent life!


End file.
